


Shut Up Already

by notcool



Series: Solangelo Oneshots [2]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 14:05:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12936861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notcool/pseuds/notcool
Summary: Nico's tired and Will won't shut up. Oneshot.





	Shut Up Already

Nico marched towards his cabin, his face burrowed in the collar of his coat, his hands stuffed in his pockets, his feet crunching in the thick layer of snow beneath him.

Will followed along behind, cheerfully describing (in annoyingly great detail) the holiday decorations being put up inside the Apollo Cabin.

"I'm tired, Will." Nico pulled his face from his coat just long enough to complain. "Go away."

Will ignored the order, his words a cloud of fog that he somehow managed to see through as he kept track of Nico's path all the way from the dining pavilion to the Hades Cabin, only stopping when they reached their destination, at which time Nico tried to shut the door in his face.

Will caught the door with his hand. "Can't I come in?" He asked.

Nico rolled his eyes. "I told you, Will. I'm tired. You're giving me a headache. I'll see you in the morning."

"Nico, its two in the afternoon. You can't sleep for eighteen hours straight."

"Watch me." Nico muttered, trying to shut the door again.

But Will hadn't moved his hand. "You slept through breakfast!" He said. "How can you be tired?"

Nico sighed. "What can I say? Being annoyed takes a lot of energy." But still the door would not shut.

Nico tossed up his hands in defeat and left guarding the door to go to his bed, leaving Will in the threshold alone.

Will watched the son of Hades, who didn't even bother to get under the covers - he just flopped on top of them and hugged his pillow to his face.

After standing there another moment, Will realized he was letting the cabin's heat escape into the frosty outdoors. He entered the cabin and shut the door behind him.

Nico lifted his face from his pillow enough to open one eye. "Seriously, Will? You have nothing better to do then pester me? No one broke their leg? None of your little siblings need medical training?"

"I'm not the only Apollo kid that knows how to do those things." Will said. "Someone else will take care of it. So yes, I have nothing better to do than pester you."

Nico groaned and hid his face again.

Several minutes later Will crossed to Nico, discovering that the boy was, indeed, asleep.

Will smiled at the dark hair that stood up at odd angles, the pale face, the slack in Nico's jaw when it had been so tensed just a few minutes before.

He sat on the edge of the bed and nudged Nico's arm. "Move over. There's no room."

Nico barely opened his eyes. He mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like a death threat, but rolled over to occupy only the half of the bed against the wall.

He wouldn't get off the covers, though. Will sighed and fetched another blanket from on top of the dresser. He unfurled it over the whole bed and crawled under it.

He lay there, quiet, not bothering Nico at all, for a full thirty minutes. Personally he thought that it was a very good time, considering his OCD encouraged him to rearrange Nico's hair or adjust the covers every few milliseconds.

Finally he gave in, turning on his side to nuzzle the back of Nico's head with his nose. The dark hair was damp with melted snowflakes.

Nico grunted and shifted closer to the wall.

Will pushed himself onto his elbows and leaned to kiss the back of Nico's neck.

Nico wriggled his hand from under the blanket and waved it in a dazed attempt to slap Will. "I said I'm tired Will." He grumbled. "Go to sleep or go away."

Will gave his neck another kiss before leaning further to whisper in Nico's ear. "It's the middle of the day, Nico."

"Good to know." Nico muttered.

Will frowned and planted another kiss on Nico's cheek. "Are you feeling okay?"

Nico opened one eye to cast him a glare. "I. Need. Sleep. Will."

"How late did you stay up last night?" Will asked.

Nico groaned and rolled onto his stomach. "Too late."

"Mmhmm." Will resisted the urge to ruffle the dark hair now in his face. "You need to work on your sleep schedule. Do you plan to sleep through dinner to?"

Nico shrugged.

Will snorted. "And you think I'm going to allow that?" He kissed the back of Nico's head and wormed his arms around the son of Hades' torso - a bit of a challenge with the thick winter coat that Nico had yet to take off. "Aren't you hot in this?" He tugged at the offending fabric.

"I'm hot in anything." Nico mumbled.

"Yeah." Will puffed. "You sure are."


End file.
